See Me
by trunks111
Summary: KakashiObito. AU. Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Warnings: Self harm, drug use. Obito is largely unnoticed, he wants Kakashi but he has Rin. He tries to distance himself from his real feelings as much as he can. It works mostly. He thinks Kakashi would hate him if he knew the feelings he harbors, so he keeps his mouth shut, silently seething every time Rin kisses him. How much longer?
1. Another Day

He had been laying awake for the last ten minutes. Staring blankly at the wall. He didn't want to get up, to see them again. He was so jealous of her. He wanted what she had. He always had. He was hated though. No one knew he was gay. No one.  
He closed his eyes before flipping the blanket off and sitting up. He had to shower and dress. Showering only took fifteen minutes, meaning he had another fifteen until he had to leave. He tugged his black skinny jeans on first, fastening his plain white seatbelt belt into the loops. Slowly, he put his black fishnet tank top on before putting his black and orange checkered long sleeved button up on.

Returning to his room, he picked up his goggles, adjusting them so they rested upon his forehead. He then picked up his black iPod nano, plugging his orange earbuds into the jack and slipping it down his button up.  
He hit a button on his phone, making it light up, he had about five until he was supposed to leave. He smiled a sad smile, he would be late, just because it was his trademark. That was the only reason, because it was expected of him.

He went over to his little walk-in closet, it wasn't that big, but it was big enough. He crouched down in the corner of it, setting a slip of paper in front of him and reaching into the plastic bag against the wall. He sprinkled the weed along the center, rolling it up and sealing it. He removed his lighter with a tiger on it from his pocket. He lit one end, inhaling deeply before exhaling after a few seconds.  
It was easier this way, easier to pretend to be happy, easier to pretend it didn't hurt.

He exited the closet, closing it behind him, still carrying his joint. He smoked as he walked around his room, finally finishing it and then proceeding to spray himself with some Axe Excite. He grabbed his drawstring orange messenger bag and slung it on, going out to the kitchen where he grabbed a Monster Import Light from the fridge. He was late, but he wasn't leaving just yet. He palced the monster in his bag, going to a cabinet and grabbing a couple of nutri-grain bars and tossing them in with the monster. He moved his goggles down so everything was orange tinted.

With a fake, goofy smile plastered on his face, he left his apartment. He jogged down the stairs, knowing Kakashi would be waiting impatiently for him,  
Kakashi..., his heart thudded in his chest when he saw the silver haired male. How often had he gazed at him, wishing Kakashi would actually look at him and see something other than a failure? How many times had he wished he could be the object of his affections? He said none of what was going on inside his head, instead opting for a simple, "Yo."

"You're late," the teen spoke gruffly, looking straight ahead, not at Obito.

Obito sighed inaudibly, climbing into the back seat of Kakashi's convertible. He placed his earbuds in his ears as Kakashi started the car. They were going to pick up Rin, as they did every morning.  
Without you by three days grace began as Obito stared into space, occasionally stealing glances at Kakashi. He ate his breakfast as Kakashi drove, upon Rin climbing into the car, she promptly gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, through his mask. Obito stared at the spot Rin had just kissed. He wondered what it would be like..., to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him, to hold his hand, to belong to him.  
Kakashi didn't even acknowledge Rin's kiss, he just sped off out of the parking spot, going to the highschool.

The black haired teen took his monster from his bag, taking a swig before replacing it, alternatingly staring at Kakashi and at the pasing scenery. If he tried..., he could almost imagine that Kakashi was his. That it was him up there in the front seat, that he was the one who kissed him, that got to hold his hand, that got walked to class. He could almost believe it.  
He took another drink as they pulled into a spot at the school. The monster seemed to ground him, he had classes to get to. His eyes had started to water as he dreamnt of the impossible with Kakashi. He hopped out of the car and turned his back on the couple as he lifted his goggles and rubbed his eyes.

"You coming or what?" the annoyed voice of Kakashi reached his ears, over his music.

He replaced his goggles and turned around, his stomach clenching in jealousy, Rin had Kakashi's hand in her own, and she was smiling up at him, oblivious to his indifference.  
With Me by Sum 41 began as they made their way into the building. He walked slightly behind them as he always did, staring at Rin's hand clasped around Kakashi's. He could feel his eyes watering again, he didn't bother to fix it this time, the tears fell, it felt as though a black pit had opened inside of him. The pot helped, for a while anyway. Always though, his feelings resurfaced with a vengance. He dug in his bag for his drink again, the monster helped with the stress, it made him feel better even has he knew he was fracturing. They stopped at their lockers, which were all in a row, before they walked Rin to her first class. Of course, Obito stood there, averting his eyes as they kissed, over Kakashi's mask of course. Obito would steal glances at them though, he saw the disinterest Kakashi's eyes held, and he wondered.

Did Kakashi even like Rin? Did he want her? Was he even interested in her? Was he just using her? If he was using her what for? Could he like someone else? Maybe he was using Rin to make someone else jealous?  
All the questions circled around his head in a matter of seconds, but then, Rin had gone into her classroom and Kakashi was looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?" Obito asked, coming back into focus.

Kakashi shook his head and began walking further down the hall. "I said, are you coming?"

"Uh..., oh yeah!" he replied, jogging to catch up with the taller teen.

It was times like these, that Obito could study him more, walking slightly behind him, just about half a step. His silver hair defied gravity, his long legs were clad in dark blue skinny jeans. His torso was covered by a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his toned pale arms. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves, the bottom half of his face was covered by his black mask.  
The mask was the main thing that drew girls to him, it was his greatest mystery. Though they had known each other since they were younger, Kakashi had never shared why he wore a mask.  
Again, Obito's mind wandered as his feet carried him. He thought about what it would be like to kiss him, without the mask, the undoubtedly smooth skin beneath. Running his fingers along the toned body, his fingers through the silkily soft hair.  
His mind snapped back to reality just in time for him to narrowly dodge the ever present and annoying Maito Gai. He started talking loudly to Kakashi who was clearly ignoring him. Obito was getting really tired of his shit when he walked off. Smirking, he looked over at Kakashi who was staring at the retreating back of Gai.

"Annoying ass," Obito commented looking around the hall.

"Yeah."

Inside, Obito was all but squealing with glee, Kakashi had acknowledged that he said something, even agreed with him!  
He took another drink as they walked into their first class. They took their spots in the back of the class, it was honors physics. So far..., the morning was better than most. The worst part would be lunch time, which was usually when he crashed and got irritable, once he had even made the mistake of snapping at Rin for being her annoying self. Kakashi had even looked at him in surprise. It had been pretty great actually. He had let his real feelings out for once. He smirked as he tilted his chair back on two legs, taking another drink. It had been pretty fun.


	2. Great Memory

It was happening as he predicted. It was nearly 12:25, lunch time. He was sitting in english, and it was really just his luck, he had been paired with Rin and a few other students. He was getting irritable, he could feel the rage beginning. Everything she did fueled it. From her gum chewing, her lightly tapping her pencil, her voice as she asked the other group member's what they thought. He glared at the teacher for pairing him with her.  
He was very close, very, very close to letting loose and yelling at her. Destroying her with words, making her crumple and cry. His monster was almost gone and in that class he couldn't drink it. It would steady him and he couldn't drink for another minute or two. He grit his teeth, glancing at the clock.

When he looked back at his group, they were staring at him expectantly.  
"What?" he asked annoyed, his eyes narrowed.

"I said, what are your thoughts?" Rin asked, sighing and rolling her eyes.

He tensed, the wood of his pencil cracking as his fist closed around it. Just then, the bell rang, and just like that, he relaxed, Rin quickly packed her things and moved her desk back, leaving in a flurry. He sat there and smiled a minute, he hadn't lost it. He packed up his things slowly, turning his desk delicately so as not to make a lot of noise. Almost everyone had already left. He took his drink from his bag and put his earbuds in, walking out and taking a sip while turning his iPod on with his other hand. Apologize by Hollywood Undead came on as he strolled down the hall.  
He was calmer now, the monster was working it's lovely magic. He was still crashing, but it was bearable with the monster. As usual, he was going to be late for hanging out at lunch with Kakashi and Rin. This time, he didn't mind, he needed to calm down anyway.

He reached the convertible just as Kakashi was starting it. He hopped in as Rin rolled her eyes. He had another goofy grin plastered on, this one real, he had come so close to letting her have it. The feeling of how great it would be to do so stuck with him for the rest of the day. Even when the two kissed, his mood was barely affected.  
Obito was reliving the moment he had snapped at Rin.

_They were trying to decide where to go for lunch. Rin was talking to Kakashi, saying things like 'I want to go where you want to go,' or 'I don't like that place,' or his real personal favorite, 'Don't let Obito choose, he eats disgusting things.' The last comment was when he lost it._

_"You know Rin, just because I actually eat every day, doesn't mean it's disgusting."_

_Rin turned to look at him, her mouth hanging open before she looked to Kakashi as if expecting him to defend her. Kakashi only glanced at him in surprise, he thought he even saw a slight smirk on the other male's face. _

_"And you know what else?" he asked, he knew he was playing dangerously, but he couldn't help it. _

_"What Obito?" she asked annoyed and glaring at him._

_"You do know what they say about girls who hang out with two guys at once, right?" and he grinned, a sadistic grin as her face turned from annoyance, to outrage, to hurt, and lastly, sobbing._

_He didn't feel bad, but Kakashi had said, "That's enough Obito."_

_The black haired male didn't speak the rest of the day to either of them. He had felt good to tell her something like that. And it was true, people just didn't say it very loud, especially when Kakashi was around. They could never tell when something would set him off. Obito was slightly surprised he hadn't punched him right then or even when they go to their destination. He had simply gazed at him for a few minutes before following Rin inside. _

At last, the school day ended, Kakashi dropped him off at his apartment, and he climbed the stairs wearily. The monster was beginning to wear off, his engergy was flagging. He had homework first though. Sitting in his room, at his desk, he took out his homework folder. He lifted his goggles and turned his iPod up. He had government work and social justice. It took about two hours, he was rubbing his eyes in tiredness. He wanted to nap, but knew it would be a bad idea.

He stood and stretched, taking off his button up and tossing it to the dirty clothes basket. As Never Enough by Five Finger Death Punch began, he went to his closet, opening the door as far as it would go, his pull-up bar was installed in the doorway. He did about fifteen before crouching and breathing hard, sweat covering his body. He grinned in satisfaction, taking his earbuds out and placing them on the shelf beside his bed with his iPod. He then went to the kitchen, dinner, a fantastic idea.  
He made himself a bowl of cereal and stood at the counter eating. He thought of how great today had been. How much better it could be if only he had Kakashi.

He daydreamed about it a lot, he didn't understand what he saw in Rin. She was such a bitch. If he had Kakashi, she wouldn't be so obnoxious about it. He would be grateful to have someone so amamzing to call his own.  
He stopped himself, thinking about it would only make him angry. He gazed around the kitchen, into the living room. He could watch tv for a few hours before going to bed. With a shrug, he washed his bowl and did just that.


	3. Under My Skin

As it happened, he passed out on the couch. He woke, hours later, in a puddle of half-dried drool. His alarm was going off, loudly, insistently. He groaned, digging in his pocket for it. Blearily, he looked at the time.  
Shit.  
He had literally five minutes before Kakashi would leave him. He didn't have enough time to smoke.

"Shiiiiiit," he grumbled, getting up and dashing to his room, discarding his current pants and boxers for a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of black basket ball shorts. He tugged off his tank top and grabbed another of normal material of orange. He grabbed his bag and backpack, hurrying out to the kitchen to grab a monster and some more nutri-grain bars. He threaded his headphone cord down he shirt as he ran down the stairs, jerking his goggles down once his iPod was in his pocket safely.  
Kakashi was beginning to pull away as Obito ran out and jumped in, landing head first in the back seat.

"Nice of you to come," Kakashi commented dryly.

Obito stuck his tongue out at the back of Kakashi's head. The silver haired boy must have seen him in the rear view mirror because he promptly flipped him off. He chuckled and sat up properly, but the laughter died as they pulled up to Rin's.  
She began chattering as soon as she got into the car. Obito grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to say anything. He wasn't high. She was annoying. He was going to regret this, probably.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Wh-what?" she stopped, looking back at him with her eyes wide.

"You heard me. Or maybe you didn't, you know, the whole world revolves around you Rin."

She looked from him to Kakashi and back.

"Maybe Kakashi can take it because you suck him off every day after school, wait wait, that's not true, he won't even let you see his face without his mask, let alone let you touch him like that!" Obito jeered, grinning, watching as her face became a look of absolute outrage and shame.

Kakashi said nothing, he didn't confirm or deny, and Rin looked as though she was going to cry. They pulled up to the school moments, later, Rin ran off towards the school. Kakashi sat in the front seat, he didn't bother turning around to adress him.

"What the hell man?"

Obito stared out at the slowly filling parking lot.  
"She gets under my skin."

"You shouldn't let her, that's pretty disgusting."

Obito choked on a laugh, holding his stomach as it cramped from his laughter.  
"You have got to make more jokes."

Kakashi smiled, and picked up his bag from the floor, opening the door to the car.

"If you don't defend her, why are you still even with her?"

Kakashi didn't respond, pretending he hadn't heard, walking on to the school. Obito sighed, hopping out of the car and following.

At last, at lunch, they decided not to go out that day, Kakashi and Obito sat in the cafeteria, Kakashi calmly eating, books standing up around him.  
Rin stomped over.

"Kakashi," she said, looking at him and glaring at Obito.

He continued to eat.

"Are you coming?" she demanded.

He continued to ignore her. Obito sat there, snickering behind his hand, looking away.  
She threw up her hands and went over to a table of various girls. They talked and glared at Obito, as if Kakashi's silence were his fault. He shrugged and went back to his food. The only person's who opinion mattered was Kakashi's.  
Obito finished his lunch and monster, throwing the trash away and returning to his table with Kakashi.

"Why are you with her?"

Kakashi glanced in his direction.  
"I don't know."

He nodded, looking away.

"I guess it's because she asked..., she's always been a well enough friend. I don't really even like her," the silver haired boy told him, his mask back in place, books down and getting up to throw away his trash.

Obito's eyes widened and he snuck a glance at the silver haired boy as he walked. Kakashi was graceful, yet powerful, like a wolf.  
He must have been staring longer than he anticipated because suddenly, he heard a loud, all-too-familiar voice call out.

"Obito, you know he's straight right? He could never like you. You're just some faggot stoner!"

It was Rin. He shook with rage, barely able to supress it as he turned to look at her. Kakashi had returned to the talbe, completely unaware or at least ignoring his girlfriend.

Shaking still, he stood, turning to face her. The he felt Kakashi's hand on his wrist.  
Kakashi looked up at him and slowly shook his head. There was such calmness and certainty in his eyes that with only slight difficulty, Obito returned to his seat.

Even as Rin yelled that he was a faggot who couldn't even stand up for himself, he forced himself to sit, to try and calm down.

"Rin, shut up."

Obito looked over, surprised. It had been quiet, but loud enough. The whole cafeteria was silent, shocked into silence by Kakashi's words. Kakashi who never got angry, Kakashi who barely spoke, Kakashi the fucking genius. He had just told his girlfriend to shut up when she had been calling Obito a faggot stoner. Even Rin had gone quiet, staring at him with her eyes wide.

"There is no need for you to call him such names simply because he was having a bad morning. You will apologize to him by the time we go home today." He spoke calmly, surely, as if he knew Rin wouldn't dare not do as he said.  
He didn't wait for a reply, motioning for Obito to follow, he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a shocked and angry Rin behind.

As they stood in the parking lot, getting ready to go home, Kakashi stared at Rin expectantly.

Rin glared at Obito but she made her apology, even though they all knew she wasn't sincere, Obito accepted it. They climbed into the car, the ride home tense and silent.  
He wandered into his room to do his math homework, which he spent about two hours on, then on to physics which only took twenty minutes. With that finished, he cooked himself some ramen and ate as he watched late afternoon tv. He kept his mind occupied until he had to lay down for sleep.

His mind raced with questions. Why had Kakashi stood up for him? Why had he held him back? Why had he left with him after Rin called him a faggot? Was he just being a good friend or did he secretly return Obito's feelings?  
Unable to come up with answers, in an effort to quiet his mind, he got up and cranked his ipod loud, doing pull-ups until he could barely raise his arms, turning his iPod off and collapsing on to his bed. Falling into an exhausted sleep, where he dreamed of a silver haired boy who smiled at him.


	4. Wait what?

He woke feeling pretty good, Rin's comments nothing but a faint memory. He found a pair of boxers and went to shower.  
As he returned to his room, clad only in his black boxers, he went into the closet. He rolled himself a joint absently, thinking about yesterday.  
He had already lit it when it occurred to him that Rin or one of her friends might try to get the school to conduct random drug tests of the student body. He shrugged, the chances of his being picked were one in too many to count. The worst that would happen was a fine and probably a drug test every other day. The chances were slim.  
He smoked as he dressed, bright orange basket ball shorts today. Along with a pale orange tank top. He grinned as he thought, 'Guess today's an orange day. Which means... Orange monster?! Well no..., wait..., nitrous has anti gravity! Which is orange!'

With a huge grin, a real grin, he trotted out to the kitchen, grabbing an anti gravity and his breakfast of nutri-grain bars. He stuffed it all in his backpack, moving his goggles down. Today, was gonna be fucking great!  
He put his earbuds in his ears, turning on his iPod and pressing play, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru playing as he jogged down the stairs.

As he started to hop into the back seat, Kakakshi said, "You can sit up front if you like, Rin won't be joining us this morning."

"Oh, cool," Obito said, hopping into the front.

The drive was silent, and it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. When they reached the school, they walked as they always did, to their lockers. His eyes narrowed as he saw Rin with a few of her friends. He had a bad feeling, Move by Thousand Foot Krutch began to play as they approached.

She was talking too loud, to eager to be noticed.  
"Yeah, I've known Obito was gay for my boyfriend for a while now. It's so obvious the way he's always by his side, kind of like a lost puppy."

She laughs and so do her friends.

Kakashi ignores them as he does most things, getting into his locker. Obito tried to ignore her too, getting into his own locker and getting out his math book.

"I mean, he seriously thinks it's okay, I didn't want to be mean and like out him if he wasn't ready."

He grit his teeth, she was pushing it, she was ruining his morning. He closed his locker and followed Kakashi who was already halfway down the hall. Rin was really a buzz kill. But, it was better now. He had four classes of no Rin, two with Kakashi before his first with her.  
Kakashi was silent, as usual, as they sat waiting for class to begin.

Unable to help himself, the curiosity burning within him since that morning, as it was now fourth period government, Obito asked, "Are you and Rin still a thing?"

Kakashi turned to look at him. "I suppose we are, yes. For now anyway. If she keeps bashing you though...," he trailed off, looking back to the front of the room.

Obito smiled his goofy smile, maybe, maybe, maybe, maaaaybe! Kakashi liked him. Or at least..., didn't hate him for being gay. Even if he didn't like him..., at least he didn't hate him. He could be happy with that. Even if Kakashi could never be his, being his friend was still a good thing. He took a sip of his drink before placing it back on the floor. Fifth period with Rin..., it was going to be hell, to say the least.

And it was.  
It started by Rin starting a discussion about gays in high school. How lesbians shouldn't share the locker room with girls and gay guys shouldn't share with straight guys. It was weird and gross.

An ally showed herself, much to his surprise. It was none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up? Being straight doesn't give you the right to tell the rest of us how to live our lives."

"Oh right, I forgot Anko, you like girls..., especially watching them change after gym!" Rin laughed at her own joke, but not many others joined her, most people had heard of Anko's temper.  
She was generally a laid back girl, but if it was something she cared about, she was fucking ferocious.

He could sense the eruption was close, Anko had just gotten back from another fight suspesion only a day ago. She was in Rin's face, daring her to say more. And then he was on his feet too, pulling her back, telling her she needed to calm down, it wasn't worth it. She was nothing but an attention seeking slut. Anko smirked at his last remark, finally seeming to calm down some.

"Obito..., you know she's a lesbian right? She doesn't want you either!"

He stopped, the whole world seemed to move as if in slow motion, he turned to face her. Anko was telling him just as he'd told her moments before. But it didn't matter. He was tired of her, tired of her shit. He took two large steps and then he was holding her a foot off the ground by her shirt.  
He glared up at her from through his goggles. The anger burned in his very blood. It wasn't who he was though..., he was nice..., he was sweet. This stupid girl..., she was everything he hated, he gained nothing from becoming like her.

He dropped her just as suddenly as he had picked her up. She fell back into a desk, dazed. He heard nothing as he gathered his things and left the room. He knew the teacher had probably called the office, so that's where he went, he just sat and waited for an administrator.  
His grade's administrator was none other than Itachi Uchiha, his cousin of some sort. His black eyes offered no pity to the other Uchiha.

Obito told him all that happened, quietly, not looking up.

"Lunch detention with Deidara for the rest of the week," Itachi told him before leaving the boy where he sat.

Tears sprang to his eyes, such an easy sentence when he had nearly beaten the shit out of a girl. A girl. A bitch, but still, a fucking girl. He got up, walking out as he lifted his goggles and wiped his eyes. Deidara was the crazy-er of the two art teachers. He liked to explode student's work after it was finished. He always said art was a bang. He'd had ceramics I with him in his first year. Scary shit.

He got his tray of food and made his way to the art room. It was going to be a boring week of lunch.

After school, when he got to the convertible, Kakashi was standing there, waiting.

"I heard what happened."

"Look man..., I'm sorry...," Obito said, looking away, waiting for Kakashi to deck him.

Instead though, he was pleasantly surprised by the quick, but tight and very warm, hug that Kakashi gave him.

"I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner, or something worse." The silver haired male said with a shrug, walking back to the other side of the car as Obito stood there, in shock.

Kakashi started the car.  
"You coming?"

Obito nodded and climbed in, still in shock over the hug. Brief as it was, it had been so... Warm..., so... Kakashi.  
When he got to his apartment, he put his bag down by his desk and went into his closet. He rolled himself another joint and took a long drag. Upon exhaling, he felt considerably better.

Kakashi had never been so forward before. He didn't even give Rin two armed hugs. He had full-on, hugged him, both arms and squeezed.  
Ho-ley Fuck. He took another drag, already calmer.

He wondered what it meant, he wasn't even upset that he had nearly beat the fuck out of his girl. He had hugged him for nearly doing so. Shaking his head, he got off the floor and went to do his homework.  
As he sat on the couch, watching but not really watching tv, he thought more about the silver haired male. He was so complicated and mysterious. If he wasn't still with Rin and he wasn't so worried about making the other guy hate him, he'd ask him out. It sure as hell seemed as if Kakashi wanted him to.

He thougt back to why he said he had agreed to Rin. He had said because she asked. Because she asked.

Shaking his head, he let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. Just ask, that's all he had to do. As soon as they broke up, which it looked like would be soon, he would do it. He'd be high as a damned kite when he did it, but that was only so if Kakashi rejected him..., it wouldn't hurt as bad.

He smiled, he was going to ask out Kakashi Hatake!


	5. Boyfriend

He woke up with a smile. His smile, never faltered. He dressed in another pair of bright orange basket ball shorts and a fishnet tankop with a ight white muscle t-shirt underneath it. His morning smoke, just made him grin wider. This morning's monster was an assault in the big 24oz can. He knew he probably wans't going to be asking him out today, but just the knowledge that it was a possibility in the probably near future, had lifted his spirits immensely.  
Goggles down, he trotted down the stairs, early for once.

When Kakashi pulled up he went out to meet him, ready to hop in the back seat as he normally did.  
"Rin's not going to be riding with us anymore."

"Uh, okay," Obito replied, hopping in the front.

"We broke up," Kakashi said, eyes on the road, his voice flat as usual.

"Sorry I guess," Obito muttered, looking out at the sides of the road.

"It's not a big deal. She was being a bitch. She was too much of a liability."

Obito choked on a laugh.  
"What?"

"I may not be nice to everyone all the time..., but blatant hatred just because someone is different than you is wrong."

Obito just nodded, thinking. 'Today... It might be the day of or after the break-up, but he doesn't seem too broken up about it... I think I'll do it.'

They arrived at the school and went to their lockers as normal. Rin had either already arrived or hadn't yet. It didn't matter. In moments, he was going to do it. His locker hung open as he turned to Kakashi.

"Hey man, I wanna ask you something."

Kakashi turned to him expectantly. He didn't think about it, he just did it, he stepped forward, leaned up and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. Immediately, he felt Kakashi kiss him back, his warm hands were resting on Obito's waist.  
Obito pulled away, breathless and grinning.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied, smirking as he leaned in to kiss him again.

As they were enjoying their second through-the-mask kiss, they heard, "Oh. My. God."  
They didn't seperate yet though, if anything, Kakashi pulled Obito closer to him.

When they did part, Obito spun around, Kakashi's arms still around his waist, connecting them back to chest. It was Rin, who had spoken, of course.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing there, staring at them.

Kakashi's chin rested on Obito's head as he replied, "Kissing my boyfriend."

"I knew it. You're a fag, just like him. God you make me sick!" She yelled and stormed into her classroom.

Obito moved enough so he could look up at Kakashi.  
"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." Kakashi smiled at him, a real smile.

Obito grinned at him and after a few more seconds, the taller released him, they had to get to class.  
The day was largely, a happy blur.

Before his last class of the day, Kakashi walking him over, Obito got an idea.  
After making sure it was okay with his new boyfriend, they decided to set it into action.

They walk up to the door way of the classroom, not blocking it, but easily seen from almost anywhere in the room. They stop and Kakashi turns to him. Obito steps closer, leaning up, he yanks Kakashi's mask down and places a hand on each side of his face so no one else will see his face and kisses him as passionately as he can. Putting all his pent up feelings for his best friend into that one kiss. Kakashi returned the kiss with the same passion, smirking slightly as he heard the gasp they both expected and knew would happen when they did that.

They pulled apart and his mask was returned to it's place, no one even getting a glimpse of his face. A grinning Obito walked into class, brushing past a red faced, angry as fuck Rin.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked as he passed.

She spun around, not that he saw, and she was getting ready to say something when Anko piped up, "I may not like guys, but that sure was hott!"

Obito chuckled and Rin spun around to face her. "You shouldn't encourage such disgusting behavior!"

This statement, then prompted Anko to get up and storm over to her as Obito turned around. He thought he was going to have to seperate them again but then Anko leaned in and kissed her, full on the mouth. It only lasted maybe three seconds before she pulled away and went back to her seat.  
"I've had better," she shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

"Ugh!" the other girl threw up her hands and stormed out of the room as the whole classed burst into laughter.

He was Kakashi's boyfriend, Kakashi had even said so himself. He was so happy. He promised himself he would stop smoking, he would cut down slowly, the amount of weed per joint, then he would quit entirely. He didn't need to smoke anymore. He had Kakashi. He had the boy he had liked the majority of his life. He finally had him.


	6. Just Because

It had been months, school was nearly done with for the year, just a few more days of exams. He and Kakashi were awesome. Rin would try to start shit occasionally, but Obito ignored her like Kakashi did. It was easier than he expected. He had been sober for a few months now, and a slightly important anniversary was coming up, eight months. He wasn't sure if such things really mattered to Kakashi, but he wanted to do something really special.  
He'd already invited the silver-haired male over for that date.

Hopefully, it would be amazing.

The day finally came, and instead of just dropping Obito off, he accompanied him upstairs.  
It occured to him then that Kakashi had never been to his apartment before. Damn. He showed the other male to his room where they left their backpacks. Returning to the kitchen, Obito offered him food. After some consideration, Kakashi decided upon ramen, beef flavored, while Obito had chicken. As it cooked, they sat on the couch, holding hands, the tv on but neither were really paying it much attention.

They ate and after washing the dishes, Obito suggested a movie. Kakashi agreed, and went back to Obito's room to decide upon one. He returned with some of Obito's personal favorites. Halloween one and two remade by Rob Zombie, Final Destination 3, Insidious, and Freddy vs. Jason. Obito grinned at his boyfriend as they sat on the floor in front of the tv and dvd player. He was seriously having difficulty deciding which one he wanted to watch. Obito lifted his goggles and gazed at the dvds too. They all were pretty good.

Eventually, he slides one closer to Obito. Final Destination 3. Obito picks it up and places the dvd in the player. With a smile, Kakashi gets up and offers Obito his hand. Obito took it with a goofy grin of his own, following his boyfriend to the couch. Figuring Kakashi would like to just sit and watch, he started to go to the other end of the couch, but Kakashi hadn't released hish and was tugging him towards him. Obito looked at his boyfriend.  
Kakashi tugged his hand again and Obito sat beside him, Kakashi's arm made it's way around the other boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Obito relaxed in the embrace, still smiling.  
Tonight was definetly going to be awesome.

About five and a half hours and four movies later, Obito was ready to give Kakashi his anniversary present.  
He told Kakashi to follow him to his room. Kakashi complied, following the Uchiha closely.

Once in his room, Obito spun around and gently tugged his boyfriend's mask down, pressing his lips against the other boy's. Kakashi responded by kissing back hard, his warm hands sliding up Obito's shirt. Kakashi pressed closer, backing Obito into the wall. The black haired teen slides his hands up Kakashi's shirt, feeling the taut skin, feeling himself growing hard, knowing Kakashi can feel it as they're pressed close together.

Kakashi smirked into the kiss, breaking away so he could remove Obito's shirt and his own. Obito gazed at the pale perfection of Kakashi, as Kakashi gazed at him.  
"Damn, you never told me you were so beautiful," Kakashi whispered into Obito's ear as his hands explored Obito's chest slowly.

Obito blushed, his body responding eagerly to Kakashi's touch, he had wanted this for so long. Kakashi began to trail kisses down his neck, he leaned his head back, it softly hit the wall as Kakashi made his way lower, to his chest. He gasped as Kakashi licked one his nipples, Kakashi chuckled and then gently sucked on the other one for a few seconds before standing upright to kiss him again.

Somehow, they made it to the bed, Kakashi was on top of him, their pants and boxers had been discarded. Kakashi had the condom on, ready to enter his black haired boyfriend.  
Obito gazed up at him with his eyes full of love, and Kakashi gazed back at him with the same expression, a smile gracing his unmasked face. It hurt like hell when Kakashi first entered him, a few tears escaped his eyes, but he didn't look away from his beautiful boyfriend. Kakashi thrust into him hard, but Obito didn't mind, it felt fucking amazing. Better than anything he could have ever imagined. He moaned aloud as Kakashi hit his spot, over and over, it seemed like it wasn't going to end, not that he wanted it to. Kakashi's body was slick with sweat when he finally came, Obito came at the same time, splattering their chests. Kakashi pulled out and tossed the condom to the trash can. He leaned down and began to lick Obito's cum from his chest, making Obito squirm in delight.

When he finished, Obito returned the favor to Kakashi, enjoying the mixture of cum and sweat on his boyfriend's body, even if it was his own.

"I love you," Obito said quietly as they laid together, the black haired teen held in his boyfriend's arms.

"I love you too," Kakashi responded, placing a light kiss on the other boy's head.

Sighing happily, Obito drifted to sleep. Kakashi smiled down at his boyfriend, he finally got Obito.


End file.
